Sers
by Sika'sheart
Summary: Lloyd's daughter is sick of being treated like a princess and sick of being an Irving, but what happens when she leaves home to find her own way and her own destiny?


Sers 

**Disclaimer**: Any name you recognize does not belong to me, but what you _don't_……………

**Author's note**: Sers is pronounced as Sears, like the store. Please review. The harshest words are the kindest words, well if you're talking about a piece of writing anyway.

Prologue: Symphonia's tree

"_Daddy_!" a little four-year-old girl shouted tugging on a man's pant leg. She had long golden brown hair reaching to her waist and she had reddish eyes famous in her world. She was an Irving destined for greatness, but right now the girl didn't feel great, she felt scared. Scared at how angry her daddy was at her Aunt Sheena. At a lost for way they were arguing, because they had always gotten along before.

Her father, Lloyd Irving, was the hero of the land of Symphonia; he had saved it from destruction a few years before his first child, Anna Serena Brunel-Irving, was born. He was a big man, roughly about six feet tall. He had brown hair with red highlights and the same eyes as his daughter. When he was younger he had worn a red shirt and blue pants, but these days he wore simple brown breeches and a black shirt. "Not now, Anna." He said, kindily to his daughter.

Anna hated being ignored and she hated to be called Anna. She had something important to tell her daddy, too. And by time her Daddy and Aunt Sheena were done having an "adult discussion" she would forget. She wanted to tell him about her first day at _preschool_. She had made a new friend! "_Daddy_!" she moaned again.

"Shush, Anna." Aunt Sheena scolded her. Anna rolled her eyes at the sky. She didn't like to be told to shush.

"_Anna!"_ a voice on the winds called to her. She looked around for the person, but here was no one. The closet person was Noishe, her family's pet, and he couldn't talk. He was in his pen by the side of the house. The house was three stories high. Originally it was two stories, but her daddy had added onto it. In some places you could tell where it had been built on. Around the second floor was a balcony, where potted plants hung, as did wind chimes he had made for Mommy. The windows were open letting in bright sunlight and a cooling breeze for her mommy and her over big tummy, she was to have a little sibling soon, too soon if you asked her. Three or so feet from the house over run with flowers was her Grandmother's, the one where she got her first name from, grave. Anna was never allowed near it without Daddy for some reason. Surrounding the house was a wild growth of trees and bushes and flowers. She, also, wasn't allowed in there without Daddy or one of her aunts or uncles. There was a steep path of steps leading from the woods and outside of the village of Iselia, her mother's birthplace; her father was the only one who used it. There was another one going into the village, now more of a city, this one was the one her family normally used. It cut down the side of the cliff to right by the old temple. Near the back of the house, halfway cut off by a giant tree was her father's workshop, he kept all his tools for black smithing and carpentry in their since the day he found out Colette was pregnant with their first child.

"Yes?" Anna cautiously called out to the voice.

"Baby, shush," her father murmured not even looking down at her.

"_It is time Anna Serena Brunel-Irving. Come." _This time Anna located the source it was coming from the base of the tombstone.

"For what?" she began to move towards the tombstone.

"_Anna_! If you are going to talk do it inside. _Go_!" Anna started to cry her father never yelled at her. He had told her just before Aunt Sheena to stay out of the house, because mommy and her brother or sister needed a lot of rest. Lloyd looked ashamed of himself and bent down and looked his daughter in the face and said kindily, "Me and Aunt Sheena are having an important adult conversation, you can stay, but _please_ stay quiet." Anna nodded and her tears died down.

"_Come to me."_ The wind voice murmured again. Her father was with her, surely nothing bad could happen with him so close by. And he _did_ say as long as she stayed _quiet_ and she _would_ stay quiet if she had something to do. With her guilty mind settled Anna quickly ran over to the grave. She pattered around in the grass, for a while believing the voice _must_ have come out of a talking animal. She didn't find anything, but a red sword, lying at the foot of the grave. Anna, looked at it curiously, why was it here? It had no business being on her Grandmother's grave. No business at all. She would get rid of it. Anna reached out her right hand and grabbed the sword. At first nothing strange happened, so she took a step, but the second her foot hit the ground a searing pain ripped through her right arm. Anna, screaming dropped to the ground, semi-conscious.

She vaguely heard her father screaming at her and running to her. Lloyd scooped his four-year old daughter into his arms and cuddled her close, screaming at her to let go of the sword. Anna tried, she truly honestly did, but she couldn't uncurl her fingers. "Sheena!" he called to his best friend, wrapping his hand over his daughter's.

"Pull on the cunt of three," putting her hand over Lloyd's. "_One_… _Two_… **_Three_**!" and both gave a mighty tug, the sword came out easily at their touch. Anna, who had lost consciousness before they even tried to pull it loose, was remarkably unmarked, but for one little thing, one _very_ important little thing. There was a mark on her hand. It was a red spiral, an almost identical one to Lloyd's.

They hadn't noticed till months after that they had beaten Mithos that the Material blades had marked Lloyd, a blue spiral on the left and a red one on the right. It had been Colette who had first realized it on a day when Lloyd had been sleeping in. She had snuck up into his room to scare him; she had picked up his right hand to dip it in cold water to see if it would really make him pee the bed, but Colette had noticed the mark, and thinking it wasn't Lloyd had down Angelic Feathers on him. Lloyd had woken up bruised and beaten, he had noticed those marks months ago and had not said a thing; they didn't bug him, so when Colette had been in tears about the marks, seeing if they hurt, Lloyd had laughed. It wasn't till Sheena had come and shown them similar card like markings on her hands that everyone realized what they meant. Lloyd and Sheena had been marked as the two leaders as the Guardians of the Symphonia's Tree or GST for short. Eventually the other six members of the gang got similar markings naming them as members. Now it seemed, like Anna, his precious baby was to be the next leader of the next generation of the GST.

But Lloyd, just grateful that his daughter was alive, ignored it all and carried his baby inside. He would worry about training her later. He knew, from experience, she would be like a princess to the people of Symphonia. Many people would love to get her hands on her. Lloyd sighed as he placed his unconscious daughter on his and Colette's bed by Colette. Their room was a soft peach color. The carpet was white and the two dressers were made by Lloyd and could easily fit all of their clothes and were painted a soft white. Lying down by his wife and child he thought of all the problems this would arise. Many people will out rage at having a woman for their leader. After all the GST could over throw kings and queens and they would be afraid PMS will affect her rational mind. Lloyd sighed and drifted into a troubled sleep.


End file.
